fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Stick Ranger Enemies
This is the page for ideas of enemies in Stick Ranger (make sure to put the stats using the template). Use this to search attacks for your enemies. Normal Enemies Chumball list Basic Chumballs can be found after you defeat first boss! Then can be found in Mountains, Hill Country, Seaside and Beach. But this is only first chumball... Nature chumballs first need defeat first boss, then passage to village or win Seaside 2! They can be found in Forest, Mist Grove, Grasslands and Mountains. Last type is ice chumball For Ice Chumballs you must defeat second boss!!! They can be found in Lake, Cavern, Submarine, Beach and Mountains. ALL CHUMBALLS ARE IN MOUNTAINS TOO Box Dangerous Cadet Ice Digger Grey Big Fairy Walker Green Diamond Spider Yellow Diamond Dragon Orange X Walker This enemy is similar to the Orange Diamond Spider. It shoots a ball which deals moderate damage and leaves fire residue, like the Orange Diamond Spider, but the fire stay for a much shorter time. Can be dangerous in large groups. Green Star Eel Similar to the Pink Roundhead Eel from Submarine 1. Very dangerous in groups. White Skull Walker Similar to the Pink Gel Walker, and even more dangerous. Fortunately there's only 1 per screen. Red Fairy Fish Similar to Orange Mask Eel. Blue Gel Scarecrow Green Mask Snake Red Mask Snake A stronger version of the Green Mask Snake. Extremely strong. Blue X Dragon White Vampire Spider Can be extremely dangerous to inexperienced teams. Fortunately they don't appear in large groups. Green Tiny Skull Stickman Yellow Diamond Bird Grey Big Fairy Spider Blue Sixstar Tree Olive X Tank Pink Soap Walker Orange Fairy Eel Red Mask Snake (SHO2) Blue X Wheel Yellow Smiley Walker Orange Mask Walker Yellow Star Snake Red Star Snake Cyan Fairy Snake Indigo Smiley Walker Link for other enemy: Poisonshot Terra (stickman) CONSIDERED GAME'S FIRST STICKMAN ENEMY! Comment: Final508: Gimme an enemy appearance! Grey Roundhead Oyster Turquoise Fairy Wheel Tan Box Stickman Green Clock Slider Purple Roundhead Eel Red Joker Walker White Joker Walker Pink Joker Snake Salmon Smiley Stickman Red Kite Dragon Blue Boss Roundhead Ufo White X Eel This enemy is quite weak this late in the game, but in the 6th screen, they appear in a gigantic hoard of 70 which can easily overwhelm players. Filmy Gel Bathocyroe Fosters This enemy is very easy to make high damage, but have a very big life. In the 1th screen, the 3th screen, the 5th screen, the 7th screen, the 9th screen, the 11th screen and the boss screen, they appear on a gigantic hoard of 80 minimum!!! Green Gel Snake White Spirit Phantom Brown Cap Mushroom White C4 Diamond Spider Brown Gunpowder Box Snake Green Nitro Smiley Bat Yellow Dice Tree Mathgenius' Enemies: Fortress: Bosses Sand Fort Boss Pink Boss Joker Walker Red Boss Vampire Seastar Orange Boss X Tree White Boss Box Tree Olive Boss Smiley Eel Tan Boss Roundhead Walker Yellow Boss Nuke Vampire Tree Megaboss Ice Palace Boss Final Map Boss (even stronger than megabosses) Minibosses Ice Golem Boss Energica Glassusion Big Red Masked Tree Miniboss Location Lake LP 240 each AT 1-2 each LV 13 each EXP 9 each Gold ($) 21 each Drops : Unknown Attack : NO PICTURE They don't look dangerous, But they can deal much damage if players aren't having your level as high, Appears on Lake: Miniboss, They also appear on 13 numbers. Mega Bosses Troll head Stickman When you enter his room, there is a 99.99 percent chance that he wins. You must beat him three times in a row then you can move on. Cerberus Tree LP-10000 per head, 30000 Base. AT- 15-20 (Needle X30), 1-50 (Thunder Beam), 20-40 (Arrow Rain) DOA (Touch the spikes on the body), 50-70 (Balls shot from base after heads destroyed) LV- Forgot EXP- 2000 per head, 5000 for base Gold- Heads cannot drop Gold, Gold is 6000. Drops- none Attacks- On my user page Picture- on my user page as well Grey Castle Bat Undeword Skull Megaboss underworld citadel megaboss head: death body: none head color: light grey speed: none LP: 200000 AT: 10-35 (fireballs), 45-60 (castle boss arrow attack like), 500-999 (purple rolling orbs) EXP: 6500 gold: 9900 drops: death sword, shadow orb, 9900 gold NOTE: a huge dead head with unlimited range, insanely hard megaboss. (picture coming soon) Good Monsters Species Ideas Head *Ice *Cosmo *Smiley (Angry) *Box (None) *Ovalhead *Meteor *Blob *Triangle *Fire *Puff *Mouth & Eye *Gold *Pentagon *Sixstar *Hex *Cyclops *Bomb *Fan *Flower *Joker *Web A pack to show Snakes and Eels combinations with OFFICIAL heads. Credits 0176 *Red Mask Snake (IS3) *Grey Fairy Spider *White Vampire Spider *Green Mask Snake *Orange Boss X Tree *Olive Boss Smiley Eel *Tan Boss Roundhead Walker *Red Fairy Fish *White Skull Walker *Blue X Dragon *Green Star Eel Clockuser *Troll head stickman DMSwordsmaster *Cerberus Tree Final508 *Page Creation *Red Masked Tree *Terra (stickman) Francisco25 *Yellow Diamond Dragon *For the new stats appearance *For organize the page Funky3000 *White C4 Diamond Spider *Brown Gunpowder Box Snake *Green Nitro Smiley Bat *Yellow Boss Nuke Vampire Tree *Explosive Genetics Enhancement Area. Martelinio99 *Blue Boss Roundhead Ufo Neotornado *White Star Zombie *Blue Cap Wall *Brown Skull Dummy *Boss White Smile Stickman *White Box Stickman *Grey Fairy Bat *Grey Skull Zombie Poisonshot *orange skull gravity *orange boss skull gravity *grey skull spider *blue gel jellyfish *inside train boss (A star wheel) *grey boss smiley spider *green tiny skull stickman *Red Skull Gravity *TNT Samuel17 *Orange X Walker ThechosenOne *Blue Gel Scarecrow Wikia Contributors *Green Blob Slime ZoshiX *Ice Palace Boss *Lava Temple Boss *Industrial Castle Boss *Moon Base Boss See also *Category:Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Stick Ranger